Davy Back Moments
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Recueil d'OS variés touchant de près ou de loin à la Davy Back Fight.
1. Introduction

_FanOnePiece Yaoi vous présente: __« Davy Back Moments __»_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda._

_**Rating:** K à M_

**_Genre:_**_ Recueil d'OS._

_**Arc et Personnages: **Davy Back Fight._

* * *

_Ce recueil contient de multiples OS à caractères variés touchant de loin ou de près à la Davy Back Fight._

_Les personnages pourront être OOC ou IC, présence ou non de couples yaoi/yuri/het, histoires humoristiques ou tragiques, il y a de tout._

_Aucun OC cependant._

_Les OS sont en général plutôt courts._

* * *

_A tous les fans de la Davy Back Fight (et même aux autres), je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment en lisant ces OS !_


	2. OS,1, Si Nami avait demandé à Luffy

**Disclaimer: **One Piece, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Pairing: **Nami/Luffy

**Nda: **Bon, c'est peut-être un peu guimauve sur les bords. En plus j'aurais jamais penser écrire un jour dans mon existence un Nami/Luffy. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver, hein ?

* * *

**.**

_**#1 **__Si Nami avait demandé à Luffy ce qu'était le Brother Soul __**#1**_

**.**

Après toutes les émotions qu'avaient engendrées les multiples épreuves du Davy Back Fight, l'équipage du chapeau de paille retrouva enfin un peu de tranquillité. Les élans d'enthousiasme quant aux exploits de Luffy quelque peu retombés, celui-ci prit un peu de repos bien mérité.

A l'infirmerie, Chopper s'occupait des blessures de son capitaine. Les deux compagnons riaient en se remémorant les différentes étapes du _Three Coins Game_. Nami assistait à la scène, debout contre un mur, les bras croisés, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait réellement eu peur de perdre ses camarades. Mais la situation présente était un véritable soulagement. Chopper et Robin étaient de retour parmi eux, et Luffy était en vie.

Le petit docteur ayant fini son travail, l'air songeur de la navigatrice l'interpella. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien. La jeune femme se redressa et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de répondre par l'affirmatif :

« Tout va bien. »

Chopper acquiesça, reprenant un air plus serein. Il rangea rapidement le reste de ses affaires, puis se tourna vers Luffy. Le docteur lança doucement :

« Merci. »

Le garçon observa le petit renne un moment, avec une expression très sérieuse. Il finit par lui faire un beau sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Nami les observait. Chopper sourit à son tour alors que Luffy lui répondait :

« C'est à moi de te remercier. De m'avoir fait confiance. »

La rousse eut un sourire paisible. C'était tout Luffy.

Chopper quitta la salle après avoir conseillé au brun de se reposer un peu. Nami prit la place du petit renne et s'assit près de Luffy. Le garçon lui sourit. La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur en voyant les bleus qui couvraient ses bras : il y en avait un nombre incalculable. Puis elle leva un peu les yeux pour détailler les blessures sur son visage. Là aussi, il y en avait beaucoup.

Soudain, Nami saisit la joue élastique du brun et tira longuement dessus. D'une voix colérique, elle gronda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter ce stupide jeu ? Espèce de crétin en caoutchouc ! »

Luffy observa simplement sa navigatrice en guise de réponse. Son regard doux perturba la jeune femme qui lâcha prise. Elle le fixa avec incompréhension, et continua :

« Franchement... On aurait pu perdre nos compagnons ! Tu aurais pu y passer ! Est-ce que tu t'imagines un instant ce qui aurait pu se passer si...

- J'ai gagné, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Nami se stoppa devant la mine heureuse du capitaine. Bien qu'il parlât d'un ton calme et posé, sa réponse était clairement sans appel. La jeune femme resta interloquée, la bouche à demi-ouverte. Luffy reprit :

« J'aurais pu mourir pour vous. C'est comme ça dans la piraterie. Mais je ne suis pas mort. Je suis là. Peu importe ce qui aurait pu se passer. Puisque je suis là. »

Et il sourit encore. Nami baissa les yeux. Elle aperçut les gants de boxe rouges sous le lit : ceux qu'avait portés Luffy lors de son combat. Eux aussi étaient abîmés : on y voyait quelques tâches de sang séché, et de brûlures. Mais ils brillaient toujours. Il avait raison. Peu importaient les blessures puisqu'il était là.

Tout à coup, Luffy se mit à rire. Il s'avança un peu pour croiser le regard de la rousse et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si intéressant mes gants ? »

La jeune femme se redressa et frappa d'un coup sec le garçon derrière la tête. Luffy grogna un peu mais continua de rire. Nami sourit.

« De toute manière, je ne pouvais pas perdre avec cette coupe afro ! »

Le brun pointa vivement du doigt la grosse perruque noire derrière lui. Nami, curieuse, interrogea Luffy :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi cette perruque a pu t'aider. Qu'est-ce que c'est que le _Brother Soul _? »

La jeune femme se pencha pour saisir la coupe afro.

« Après tout, ce ne sont que des cheveux. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça... »

La navigatrice ne put finir sa phrase. Elle venait de saisir la perruque quand Luffy se pencha à son tour vers elle, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait embrassée.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel la jeune femme ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Mais une fois cet instant passé, Nami ressentit rapidement la chaleur des lèvres de Luffy contre les siennes, comme s'il lui disait : « tu vois, je suis bien là. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. ». En voyant son visage, elle remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Elle les ferma aussi. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste profiter de sa présence : le reste, on verrait plus tard.

En silence, Luffy se détacha de la navigatrice. La jeune femme leva lentement les paupières. Le garçon sourit, et prononça à voix basse :

« Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça... »

Il posa délicatement une de ses mains sur la joue de la rousse. Nami baissa les yeux. Elle répondit d'un ton faussement désinvolte :

« Si c'est encore une de tes blagues, ça n'a rien de drôle Luffy... »

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille leva doucement sa seconde main pour replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille de Nami. La jeune femme se bougea pas. Il tourna son visage de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« C'est pas une blague. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Il avait beau parler de façon ferme, son sourire ne s'estompait pas le moins du monde. Nami plissa un peu les yeux. Elle demanda :

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? »

Le capitaine sourit de plus belle et s'approcha de nouveau de la rousse. Sans le savoir, Nami tenait toujours fermement les cheveux crépus de la perruque afro. Elle abaissa les paupières, et, avant que leurs lèvres ne se joignent une nouvelle fois, Luffy murmura :

« L'effet _Brother Soul_, sûrement. »


End file.
